Beauty and the Beast
by Zulema
Summary: Its been a week since the sun lid & warmed up the earth causing the Ice Age to finally end, but theres a being whos heart is as cold as ice and I'll take more then the sun to melt his heart. Can a strange girl melt what the sun cant? Darcia x OC.
1. Last Request

**This story takes place after the MANGA series of Wolf's Rain NOT THE ANIMATED SERIES, even though Darcia in this story can change into a wolf/human .**

**I DO NOT OWN Wolf's Rain or BONES characters, the only character I own "for now" is the**

**black/red hair girl.**

Chapter.1

Last Request

It has been a week since the sun appeared from behind the clouds and began warming up the Earth. A young woman driving her green Jeep Wrangler took a short cut on a dirt road she had never taken before home. It cut through a heavly forest area that began waking up from its long slumber, the braches budding leaves the ground growing grass and weeds. It was a nice day, the high tempeture caused all the snow and ice to vanish, leaving only puddles of all sizes behind. The forest suddenly vanished as the road came to an open field. She squnited and raised her hand to shade her eyes from the bright sun then pulled the jeep's sun shades down.

Its took her eyes some time to adjust to the light but when the stinging stopped she got an eye full of a beautiful country field. The grass grew more thickly there then in the forest, giving the filed lovely shades of green. She rolled down her window to let the warm breeze cascade over her face, sending her hair whipping around her. Breathing the scent of the sea deep in her lungs then let it out with a sigh.

Her eyes caugth what looked like a building hovering over the ocean,

"What the."

she slowed her car down to give herself time to get a full look at it. The building looked like hell, its windows shattered and parts of its structure in the ocean.

"I wonder what happend there." she asked expecting no answer.

And just as she was about to speed off into the distance she heared a voice.

'_Help._'

She stopped the car and looked around to find no one. She checked her radio to see if she had left it on, it wasn't. She shook her head and thought that it was just her mind messing with her, due to the lack of sleep or the side effects of the meds she was taking. But to make sure she sat quietly in her jeep and listen out for the voice again.

'_Help, please._' The voice was weak but she could tell it belonged to a female.

But the voice didnt seem like she was hearing it with her ears but in her head, and it was coming from the large building. She dung in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. No bars.

'_Damn._' She couldn't call for help, and she hadn't seen a soul for about five miles.

With a sigh she placed her cellphone back in her pocket and drove off the dirt road toward the building. Near the shore she found a large conrete bridge that looked stable enough to drive across. But as she got near the buildings open doors she found large gaps and cracks, leaving narrow pathways to drive on.

The young woman began to sweat, her clothes itchy making herself uncomfortable,

"No, calm down. Remember your training." she told herself frimly.

Then, with a big inhale, drove forward. In a slow pace she managed to avoid the gaps and acouple of the cracks. Occasionally she'll hear splashing as the bridge cumbled under her vehicle. Her heart slammed frantically agenst her rib cage, her hands gave a death grip to the steering wheel turning her kunckles pale.

She did her best not to panic but picked up the pace of her current driving speed. Eventually, she made it across.

She stopped the jeep at the building's doorway then lay her head on the steering wheel, giving herself a minute to catch her breath and relax. When she was calm enough to think she rised her head and was meet by a dark hallway, she turned to get her duffle bag from the back seat and brought it to her lap. Unzipping it she pulled out a flood flashlight and flicked it on. She then got out the car and began wondering the dark halls, for support she ran one hand on the wall while the other held the flashlight lighting the way. She had no idea were she was going but her impulses seem to lead her in the right direction.

Every now and then she'd call out, her voice bouncing off the walls into darkness, then out of the darkness a voice would bounce back. It seem to get louder as she turned a corner leading her down a very long hallway, were a dim light lit the end of it. She picked up her pace, careful not to trip and fall over any rubble that might have falled off the walls or ceiling. But as she got closer the smell of decomposing bodies hit her like a bus at full speed. She quiclky removed her hand from the wall and clamped it to her nose, before the odor fully consumed her.

With flashlight in hand she scanned the area around her, she almost missed the flash of red as she swung the light to her right. In a flash, she yanked the light back to the corner of the wall, she froze to what she found. There, she saw, a puddle of blood, some of it still fresh, trickles down the wall. She yanked the light up the blood trail to her eye level.

There crucified what looked like a woman, her face covered with flies and maggots. A hole through her chest.

She accidentally releasing her nose and gasped loudly, sending the flies scrambling. Taking in lungs full of tainted air. She collapsed to the floor, the flashlight hitting concrete in a loud 'thud'. The light rolled in a circle until it was set on her, bile rose in her throat. She covered her mouth with both hands, swallowed convulsively against the urge to vomit.

Suddenly, a soft, feminine voice echoed in her mind,

'This way, come this way.' The voice drew her attention back to the faint light at the end of the hallway.

With her nausea suddenly gone she picked up her flashlight and ran toward the voice, leading her out the room of death. Once she entered she was immediately engulfed by light, blinding her for several seconds. When the light died down and the room got into focus she froze, every muscle in her body paralyzing her. The equipment she saw in the room brought back so many memories she'd hope to leave behind. Large capsules, wires, a bloody dissect table.

'_Walked out of one nightmare and into another_.' she thought to herself.

Her trembling legs began itching toward the exit and just when she was about to run the hell out of there, the sun casted a soft ray of light through a large gapping hole in the ceiling to a large crater in the center of the room. Her mind then cleared itself from all distractions as her eyes settled on a young naked woman, her back turned to her. Her amazingly long lime colored hair scatted all over the ground and beside her looked like some kind of purple animial, lying motionless in the center of the crater with her. She ran over, placing her flashlight in her pocket in the process. Kneeled then carefully rolled the woman in her arms. Her long hair tumbling over her naked body.

She appared to be sleeping, her expression showing bliss, her beautiful peach skin glowing in the suns rays. Her silk soft hair sparkling in the light.

"Uh, lady. Time to wake up." She called out as she tapped her cheek in light slaps trying to wake her.

Not a moan, not a sigh.

Worried by the lack of her response, she thread her hand through the ladies lime hair to flatten her palm against her chest. Her fingers meet warm liquid and she yanked her hand away, finding the pads of her fingers covered in blood. She then slowly moved the blood soaked hair aside to see the full extent of the ladies injuries.

She was dead.

Gulit build in her chest as she laid the dead woman back to the ground, letting out a weary sigh she wiped her bloody finger tips on the cold floor. Then began chastising herself,

'_If I hadn't freak out over seeing that body she could have..., its not like it was my first time seeing one..._' She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed.

Rubbing her clean hand to the nape of her neck she whispered out "Idiot."

The animal next to the dead woman suddenly twitched, starling her. She got up and walked around it till she faced the animal, her eyes widened.

"A Wolf?" she said in awe.

She kneeled down to get closer then shook her head in disbelief,

"No, it cant be."

She adjusted her knees to get comfortable, took a slight breath in then carried out a soft tone.

The animal responded in a low whine its body coming to life, ears twitching, muscles jumping. When the canine began turning its head revealing the left side of its face she became silent, ending the purple animals pleasure.

She stared horrified to see no eye, just a large cluster of dry blood and matted fur over were it should be. Thats when she began to realize that the Wolf was in critical condition. It was extremely thin, most of the animals body fat gone. Its breathing so labored she feared that with every breath it took might be its last.

"Oh no, I didn't come all this way," She began to make an attempt to carry the Moose like canine.

Her skinny arms barely wrapped beneath the wolfs massive neck and hind legs. Feeling its bones pressing against her arms, she had to hurry.

"To leave empty," She began to lift the unconscious creature, but she underestimated the body weight.

The wolf was lighter then she expected, causing her body to tilt. She staggered to keep from falling but once she evened out the animals weight in each arm she took her first step.

"Handed!" She said frimly through clenched teeth.

Each leg felt like fifteen pounds, she couldn't imagine what they would feel like if this animal was feed daily and still be unconscious. Before exiting the room she stopped to take one last look at the woman laying dead in the crater. But when she stomped her foot down the floor beneath her sneaker began to tremble. A crack appeared and made its way toward were the lady laid.

The floor then collapesed under her, the body falling in a hole no deeper then three feet.

"I'll tell my brother then come back to pick you up later." She told the body as if she were still alive.

The young lady then took another heavy step toward the exit and felt a floor tremble again. But this time parts of the ceiling above the womans lifeless body collapesed and covered her in concrete and rubble. After the dust settled down the young lady saw that the area were the body once laid looked like a grave.

She thought back to what she said earlier.

"I, guess not." And with that she left.

Memorizing the way she came in she avoided all of the fallen rubble in the darkness and found her jeep were she left it. The sun in the distance began to set turning the sky red and the clouds orange and yellow. She walked over to the jeeps passanger side and with little difficulty open the door, placing the canine in the seat.

She stood up straightening her back then with a sigh rubbed at her aching shoulders. Settled into the drivers seat and turned the key into the ignition, bringing her jeep back to life. Looking over her shoulder she backed out of the doorway and drove down the bridge. She let out a heavy sigh as she reached the shore.

"Glad thats over."

When she finally got back to the dirt road, a voice entered her mind.

'_Take good care of her._' The feminine voice whispered.

She slowed down to a stop and began looking around, determine it find the source of the voice once and for all. Her eyes caught a glips of something bright green go behind her car. Instead of turning around she looked up at her rear view mirror, there she saw the woman from the crater. She should have freaked out but she didnt, the ghostly image the lady presented looked all too gentle to react in such a matter. The lady wore a white sun dress, her lips hinted a soft smile, eyes a beautiful shade of purple and her long lime hair flowed. The driver turned around but before she opened her mouth to say anything the lady faded away.

She continued to stare through the back end of her jeep, waiting for the lady to reappear again but the soft pain filed whine from her passenger brought it to attention. Reaching over she picked up the wolfs heavy head and placed it on her lap. With one hand she began stroking the canines fur drawing out another whine, but this time for pleasure. A smile then began to form on her lips,

"It's okay, I'll take good care of you."

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other still petting the wolf she drove down the dirt road into the sunset.

________

**As you have read, this story is about Darcia and a woman that seems to have a dark past and a connection to the lunar flowers. Sorry if Darcia isn't your favorite non-hero character in Wolf's Rain, and I cant blame you. He was such a beach in the animated series, but I liked him in the manga series. **

**Please review.**


	2. Healing Hands

This story takes place after the MANGA series of Wolf's Rain NOT THE ANIMATED SERIES, even though Darcia in this story can change into a wolf/human .

I DO NOT OWN Wolf's Rain or BONES characters, the only character I own "for now" is Dalila and, Andrew.

Chapter.2

Healing Hands

The sun was completely gone by the time she roared the Jeep Wrangler up her gravel driveway, leaving a full moon and trillions of stars behind in the night sky. Skidding to a stop she dug into her pocket and pulled out her house keys. Then hit the ground running to the passengers door. The wolf was getting weaker by the minute and if she did'nt get any liquids in it soon the canine was not gonna make it through the night.

She hastily picked up the animals in her arms and began marching toward the long dome house. Bounding up the front porch steps she caused the wolfs head to bobble letting out a soft cry. She automatically apologized as she jiggled her keys, trying find the keyhole in the darkness. The automatic lights then came on and she easily slipped the key into the keyhole. After unlocking it she and swung the door open, not bothering to close it behind her once she entered her home. Making a bee line to the her bedroom she settling the animal on the large size Mammoth dog bed.

Getting up she left the room but returned with a couple of medical tools. Kneeling she placed the canines foreleg on her lap, grabbed a pair of Clippers and began shaving the fur off. After cleansing the furless skin she stuck a Teflon coated catheter in the Cephalic Vein, then carefully wrapped the catheter to the leg with several layers of tape. She then connected the needle to the IV line then connected the IV line to a fluid bag. Standing up she hung the bag on an IV stand checking the proper fluid level in the receptacle and the proper storage of the tip of the IV line.

Leaving she entered the kitchen and grabed a clean bowl from the drying rack, and while filling it with water a headach began forming behind her eyes. From fighting guys off her from work to rescuing Wolves from crambling keeps, it was a long. Exciting. Day.

'I havent had that much excitment since she escaped the University.' She cringed as she thought back to that time.

Back to needles, blood, pain...

When the water fill the bowl midway she turned off the fuacet and re-entered her room. Kneeling she placed the bowl on the stone floor, the sound of steel scraping stone for a moment cause the large animal to stirrer. Careful not to make any sudden movements the young lady watched as the purple canine regain consciousness.

The wolf at first didn't move, and even though she couldn't see its good eye she could tell that it was trying to get its baring. Rapedly blinking the wolf tried to regain its focus on the world around it. Through its right eye all it could see was what look like hills of pillows, and through its left, nothing. A few moments later the purple ball of furs numbness subsided and that was when it noticed the soft fabric it layed on. Stretching its long legs a soft whine seeped through it throat as the animals muscles screamed a protest.

"Hey, dont move quiet yet. Relax."

The honey filled voice came to the big wolfs ears as a warm tingling feeling wash over its body. The wolfish head turned to face were the voice was coming from and even though its vison was still blurry the canine could make out that it was a human. A low growl rumbled deep in its dry throat giving a warning to say away, but as hard as it tried the image stayed in its place.

"Easy there big fella, I'm not gonna hurt ya." She raised a hand to pet the wolfs head.

As the hand came closer the canines growls got louder but with every word the female human spoke the wolfs eye lid got heavier and the urge to attack died a little. Her voice was like a wave of faux fur caressing its skin and when the hand got within biting range the wolf got a nose full of lunar flowers and...

"**Hamona!?!**" The wolf said in shock.

The purple ball of fur was about to say something more but once her hand began stroking its fur the canine lost track of the world and began drifting off to sleep. Before the wolfs head could land like a stone on the bed the lady caught it and eased it down to the mattress. The last thing that came out of the drifting animals throat were the soft whimpers of pleasure, and to make sure the canine stayed sleep she sung a little lullaby close to its ear and watch as its breathing came to a slow rhythm.

----------

After the animal was put to sleep the young lady quickly changed her blood soaked shirt then returned to begin cleaning away any dirt from the lost eye, careful not to dislodge any clotting that formed on the wound. As she cleansed the area, the blood and dirt from the animals skull began seeping into the once white clean cloth turning it red and maroon.

Suddenly, she heard a loud knock at the door.

"Dalila, are you in here?" Someone called out.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She answered back.

Dalila got up, stretched then made her way to the front door.

There in the door frame stood Andrew Rivers, a large handsome man. With eyes as green as a forest and hair as black as a ravens that came down to his broad shoulders, he looked more like he worked for the Chippendales then for the Anchorage Police Department.

"Hi Andrew, what brings you here?" She said as she walked up beside him to close the door behind him.

"Well, I came by to check up on you since its late and you did'nt call, plus your door was wide open and thought..."

As Andrew spoke fine threads of hair spilled onto her face and with a hand placed then back behind her ear smiring blood on her hairline, drawing attention to her bloody hand.

"What the hell?! What happend to you?" He gently grabed her hand, turning it over looking for cuts.

"Dont worry," she tugging her hand away. "its not my blood."

"Then whos are they?" Andrew said, his voice on the edge of concern.

Dalila turned to walk over to her bedroom and motioned Andrew to enter but instead he stood in the doorway. His eyes settled on the purple animal laying in the dog bed.

"Is... is that a wolf?" Andrew questioned.

"I think so, I've never seen a dog this big that isnt a Great Dane, an Irish Woulfhound or a Mastiff." Dalila answered rubbing the sleeping wolfs fluffy neck.

"I found him in some buliding on the ocean, good thing too because the place was fallin apart." Before she could stop herself that last sentence slipped out and she knew she was in trouble.

"You went into a crumbling building, for a mutt. Why didn't you call Pops, why didnt me?" His face on edge as he walked over and settled himself on her bed.

"My phone sucks, I had no sevice and I was too far away to drive back to town for help. Besides I'm alright, I'm still here."

Andrew snorted but said nothing more as he watched Dalila clean the canines lost eye. Then he spoke up again.

"Maybe we should report this to the Nobles."

"What?" Shelook up at him then lowered her head. "You know that I hate Nobles," muttered " They'll probably do to him what they did to..."

"H-Hey, okay, okay." Andrew had to stop her from finishing the sentence, the haunting look in her eyes was just too much for him.

"I wont tell, I hate those guys just as much as you do. Just," He reached down with a large hand and tiled her chin back so he can look into her chocolate eyes. "Dont look like that. Okay?"

She let out a sigh of relief and made a ghost of a smile as her answer.

"Besides," he got up from the mattress and began heading toward the front door. Dalila also got up and followed him. "Rumors going around saying that we owe these guys for bringing the sun back out."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you believe that?"

He stopped at the door, his hand on the knob. Turning he gave her a smug look over his shoulder.

"No." He opened the door and walked on out to his Black Hummer H1, causing the automatic lights to turn back on again.

Dalila waited on the porch steps.

"Just be careful when that wolf wakes up. Yeah your helping him, but he wont know that right away." He slid into the drivers seat and slamed the door shut.

"I dont want you ending up like the Grizzily Man." He shouted from the Hummer.

As he manuvering the Hummer to face out of the driveway Dalila cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted back.

"You know that wouldn't happen. Animals are my specialty, especially wolves. Byyyee!!!"

She waved her hands frantically like a goof as Andrew drove out of her driveway. Seeing her actions in the rear view mirror he couldn't help but smile and wave back.

----------

When she could no longer see the shine of Andrews Hummer in the darkness she stopped her arms mid wave. Glancing at the watch on her wrist she saw that it was nearly half pass Ten, thats when fatigue hit her. She grabbed the woodend railing to keep from falling on her face as a wave of dizziness swamped her. Once her vision cleared she released her death grip off the railing and re-entered her dome house.

She ate light, took a quick shower then headed off for bed. But before going under the covers, on her night stand were several pill bottles most for staying awake. The others for sleep or for pain. Tonight, hopefully, she'll only need the sleeping pills. Popping two pills in her mouth Dalila swallowed them dry then carefully reclined, settling against the plush cushion of her bed. Her head sank into the feather pillows, and she groaned in pleasure. She usually slept with the light on, being afraid of the dark ever since she was a child.

She turned her head to see the wolf still sleeping, then something the canine said, a name.

'Harmona, that name sounds so famillier.'

As Dalila tried to recall where she heard the name from she closed her eyes and a flash of memory went by.

A man bending down over her saying something about her being a project, project Hamona the Maiden. Then another flash, this time she saw herself in a mirrors reflection. She looked younger then she was now, alot younger. In the reflection she was bald, all of her hair gone, replaced by stickers with wires shooting out of them. Younger Dalila looked down and saw a large puppy, wait, a large wolf puppy. As she playing with it, the pup commented that she smelled like Lunar Flowers and that she had a beautyful voice.

Dalilas memories then flash to a man in armor that entered the room. Her body began to tense up, feeling something wasnt right but kept her eyes closed. The puppy she was playing with left her side and ran up playfully towards the iron man, clawing and cubbling over his armored feet. The armored man then bend down and roughly grabbed the pup by the scruff of the neck. The pup yelped and struggled against his grip as he brought it up to her.

Then suddenly with the slice of a blade the innocent puppy was dead, its blood splattered on her and on floor around it.

She didn't want to remember anymore, Dalila struggled to open her eyes again but the drugs were already affecting her.

Flash after flash of blood, needles, and pain went through her mind and the only thing she could do was live through it.

Then everything went dark and the last thing she did was leave a crystals tear behind.

___________


	3. Awaken

**This story takes place after the MANGA series of Wolf's Rain NOT THE ANIMATED SERIES, even though Darcia in this story can change into a wolf/human .**

**I DO NOT OWN Wolf's Rain or BONES characters, the only character I own "for now" is Dalila.**

Chapter.3

Awaken

Dalila woke up in cold sweat, her breathing ragged and her chest burning for air. Hair choking her neck she glanced over at the clock on her nightstand,

Three Thirty AM.

She sighed deeply,

'_When are these nightmares gonna end_' A crystals tear slid down her cheek but she quickly removed it.

Sitting up she swung her legs over the side of the bed, instanly feeling the loss of heat as she stood up. Shivering a bit she swipped up a pill bottel before walking over to the kitchen. Turning on every light on the way she made herself a large cup of hot coffee. Sitting on one of the kitchen chairs she felt a headach grow behind her eyes, poping the bottle cap off she shook two pill out and placed them on her tongue. With a sip of her coffee she gulped them down, she hated coffee but it kept her up at night and or through out the day without taken pills.

After sitting several minutes alone in the kitchen Dalila got up and walked over to take a peek on her furry roomate which still slept, not moving an inch from were she left him. To make sure he was okay she checked his breathing, and his pulse careful not to spill the hot liquid on him. After removing the catheter from his foreleg she returned to the kitchen.

From the fridge she pulled out a large piece of raw deer meat, placed it on a dinner plate then heated it up in the microwave. While waiting she took another small sip of her coffee making a face. Once the microwave dinged she carried the plate to the wolf's bedside, placing it on the floor.

Holding her cup of coffee in one hand and stimulated the wolf with a rubbing motion on his back with the other. She didn't expect him to wake up right away but she tried every 5 mintues until he did wake up to get some nutrition into him.

The wolf suddenly exploded to life, catching Dalila completely off guard. He turned and jumped on her, slamming her back into the cold hard floor, her breath leaving her in a rush. He pinned her beneath himself, claws digging in her chest his masive strength formidable even in his weakend state. His weight an overwhelming force.

Dalila did'nt make a single sound, not even as her hot coffee spilled on her stomach and slid down her legs. The wolf jaws clamped onto her neck, her chest heaved with her heightened breath. All he needed to do was tighten his grip a fraction of an inch and he would puncture her carotid artery or break her neck.

But he froze in place, the wolf inhaled deeply and became aware of a scent that was somewhat familier even though it was layered beneath the aroma of food. He blinked, trying to take everything he was seeing through a hazy wall of pain. His eye darted around the room, trying to piece together of what was happening.

He could smell meat, and became aware of his hunger and unusual weakness. He noticed that he was healing, not laying dead on his keeps floor. His jaw loosened slightly around his prisoners neck as he took in another deep breath. The wolfs legs suddenly went weak, as he finally recognized the scent.

"**Hamona?!**"

The large canine jerked his body backwards, causing him to stumble. Landing back on the dog bed with a thud.

Dalila slowly sat up then placed a hand to her throat knowing the wolf left marks. She looked at him with chocolate colored eyes as the animal stared back with his ice cold blue one, unblinking, piercing stare, so focused on her as if looking for something. A chill ran up her spine causing all the fine hairs on her body to stand up the reaction shocked her. It wasn't her first time handling a wolf but she had never reacted to one like she did to this one. What was different about this one?

Standing up she broke the canines trance, suddenly a wave of nausea struck the wolf. Before collapsing Dalila placed one arm under his neck and guided him to the floor with surprising gentleness. Once settling the canine down she began retrieve pieces of her broken coffee cup off the floor then disappred into the next room. The canine eyed the plate of food which he asume the human left for him but refused to eat it, fearing that she had tampered it, although his stomach said otherwise. Returning Dalila brought a bowl of water, spilling some of the liquid over the brim.

Kneeling she placed the bowl next to the dinner plate. Refusing to meet the wolfs gaze.

"Eat, I know your hungry." She nudged the dinner plate closer.

The wolf snorted then layed his head on his crossed paws, his gaze never leaving her.

"Come on, if you have the strength to tackle me to the floor then you have the strength to eat. Now _eat_."

The bite in her voice would have probably made him simle, if he had the ability to.

Suddenly the wolf became aware of the scent of fresh blood in the air. Dalila unbuttoned her blouse then slipped her fingers beneath it, drawing out fingertips of blood. She then lift her blouse up relieving lace panties, a blood trail to her abdomen and, scars. She ran a hand down her scared up thighs drawing the pink and slighty red flesh to his attention.

The wolfs shomach clenched at what he'd done. But wait, he'd done far worst to others before, so why the reaction. To this human. He'd never shown sympathy before to anyone other than his beloved. So why. Before he could think of an answer she let out a sigh and mumbled something under her breath then stood back up.

"I'm going to take a bath, I want you to finish your meal by the time I come back. Alright." Not waiting for the wolf to show any signs of an answer she turned and dissapeared into the bedrooms bathroom.

The canine cursed himself for his sympathetic reaction to the human, and cursed himself for his weakness. He wanted to leave, but where would he go? What would he do? He was better off staying until he was strong enough to leave, till then he'll let the human care for him.

________


	4. Attraction

**This story takes place after the MANGA series of Wolf's Rain NOT THE ANIMATED SERIES, even though Darcia in this story can change into a wolf/human .**

**I DO NOT OWN Wolf's Rain or BONES characters, the only character I own "for now" is Dalila.**

Chapter.4

Attraction

The Wolf finished his meal by the time he heard Dalila leaving the bathroom. She kneeled and retrieved the bowl and plate from him, her wet hair dipping on her shoulders and into her shirt.

Now that she was freshly bathed and the aroma of food and blood was no longer in the air her scent became more potent. He could smell the combination of Lunar Flowers and Hamona on her skin, a deadly concoction. He had a sudden urge to bury his nose into the hollow of her neck. He even found himself leaning toward her with every intention of giving into those wants but stop.

After collecting the plates and retuning them to the kitchen, she returned walking over to her drawers pulling out a towel. Sitting on her bed she began drying off her hair. Looking up for the first time she found the wolf staring at her again. That predatory blue eye bored into her and the chill that ran up her spine came back again. For a moment there glaze locked, then her cellphone rang off.

She picked it up, and after a brief conversation hung up. She then began rumbling through the drawers pulling out a sexy pink Halter top along with a matching pleated skirt that had lace up detail and placed them on the bed.

Then, without warning removed her top.

Sweet merciful heavens. Her breasts were small, but perfectly tipped. She shivered at the lack of heat, causing goosebumps to form all over her body and her nipples to go erect.

The skin under the wolfs fur began to heat up, he cursed and had to look away to keep himself from panting. But the image he thought for sure will forever burn in his mind. After a few moments the canine took another glimpse and regretting it immediately.

Eventhough her breast were now covered it left her nice shapely buttock bare to his view.

The wild canine tried to controlling his breathing, began looking at anything but her. Thinking about anything but her, to no avail. A blanket of her scent covered the room filling his lungs driving him crazy.

Dalila was in the process of putting her skirt on when the sound of heavy breathing began filling the room.

She turned to see the purple canine heaving, automatically she dropped her skirt and went to the wolfs aid.

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" She placed a hand in his plush fur and began a rubbing motion. Trying to sooth whatever it was that was bothering him.

As she squatted down in an attempt to help the animal the wolf looked away, refusing to look at her. The humans intention might have been pure but she was actually making things worse.

With her scent in his lungs, her image burned into his mind and now her touch on him it was only a matter of time until he lost control.

If he didn't do anything soon has was gonna shift and take her right then are there. Suddenly he snapped, her fingers were a fraction of an inch away from being chopped off if it wasn't for her lightning reflexes. Growling louder then ever he did his best to make a clear warning to _STAY AWAY_. Lips curled back baring razor teeth, fur standing on end, tail raised up high. Dalila should have been running scared from him, but instead positioned herself on her knees and crossed her arms. Her Chocolate colored eyes glaring at him.

"I was only trying to help. What the hecks your problem?"

"**_Your_ what my problem is!!**" He growled back.

Her mouth gapped open,

"What?! All I've done is try to help. Your so ungreatful!"

"**Well who,**"

Wait.

Could she, could she understand him? The wolf took a deep breath then let it out in a long hiss. Keeping his tempre in check he eyed her suspiciously and spoke up again,

"**Can you understand me?**" he asked.

Dalila gave no indication that she did, her arm still crossed, her eyes throwing daggers at him. The purple canine chuckled at the silly thought then turned away from her and laid back down.

"Yeah I can hear you, wish I didn't though."

The wolf sung his head back to look at her shocked, no one other then a flower maiden can hear wolves. The stunned canine was about to ask her how but her cellphone alarm went off, she got up abruptedly and wiggled her skirt up.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late." She swipped up her cellphone and swung open her closet doors.

She pulled out a jacket and slipped on a pare of flip plops. And before the canine could ask any questions she ran out the room, her flip plops plopping all the way out. The wild canine tried to follow but his legs couldn't support his weight and just ended up sinking back onto the bed. She returned placing a water bowl and dinner plate by his bedside, as she got up to leave the wolf snagged her arm sleeve between his teeth, holding her prisioner.

"**How is it that you can understand me?!?**" he growled.

"I dont know how? I just do. Now let go of me I'm going to be late." His keen sense of smell can sniff out anyone that was lying, but she wasn't.

She truly had no idea how. His eye scanned her face for any sign of deception but found none. The wolf finally released her and Dalila ran for the front door.

When the sound of a car engine fadded from his ears the wolf then set his mind on finding out anything more about the human.

But after taking a quick nap.

__________


	5. Home Alone

**This story takes place after the MANGA series of Wolf's Rain NOT THE ANIMATED SERIES, even though Darcia in this story can change into a wolf/human .**

**I DO NOT OWN Wolf's Rain or BONES characters, the only character I own "for now" is Dalila and, Andrew.**

Chapter.5

Home Alone

After awaking the wolf yawned and stretched out his sore muscles.

Twelve forty five PM

He fell asleep longer then he intended to.

Slowly he stood up, his legs shook beneath him as he fought to kept his weight up. As he stepped out of the dog bed he began shifting.

Fur became skin and clothes. Claws turned into fingers and toes. When the transformation was complete the wolf before was gone, replaced by a man. He rubbed at his aching neck and shoulders then began the search for any information on the human girl. He stood in the doorway and surveyed the small living room space.

Small? Hell, it was tiny.

The furniture was old and worn with use, the china chipped and cracked. She had nothing. He stalked through the rooms. Frustration grew with each step as he paced back and fourth, like a caged animal. He halted abruptly. Pictures were everywhere, on the walls on the desks. Sitting on the coffee table was an album, he studied one of the photos. The human girl was with what looked like her family, there expression loving, shining brightly. He traced the human girl's lips with a gentle fingertip, his breath taken away by her beauty. In most of the photos she wore little or no makeup.

She was small but had lush curves, he touched the picture again. He traced the outline of her face one last time before placing the album back down on the desk, he then wondred into the kitchen. On the stove layed a large pan that contained some kind of sauce, the dishes on the drying rack were all spottless but also chipped and or cracked.

Damn, was there anything the girl had that was'nt worned down?

On the table stood a pill bottle, he pick it up and read the lable,

_Excedrin Migraine._

A very powerful headach relieving drug, then without any additional thought about it placed the bottel down and walked out of the kitchen.

In the bathroom he found rolls of bandages and bandaids, along with other medical supplies. In the waste basket he found bloody cotton balls and band aids, the result of what happend last night.

Back in the bedroom, he went through her clothes. He took hold of a shirt then held it agenst his nose. He inhaled deeply and there was no doubt about it, Hamonas scent lingered there. Along with Lunarflowers. Reluctenly he drew the shirt away and placed it back neatly in the drawer then began checking the others, and found something odd.

The first two drawer were filled with oversized, dull, worned out clothes, but in the other four, they were filled with sexy, colorful, small lingeries and Bathing suits. He picked up one silky bra in one hand and sniffed it.

The scent of smoke, alcohol, and money over powered the human's.

The mans temper began to raise, that young girl didn't look the type to stand at a corner and sell her body to any man that wiped out money. The thought of another man on her skin inraged him, he almost shedded the bra apart but stopped cold.

This was utterly ridiculous and wholly embarrassing. He'd never had less influence over his own actions.

He dropped the bra and kicked the drawer closed.

His eye caught several pill bottles on her nightstand, he picked each up and read the lable on those as well,

_Ambien._ _Metamizol._ _Benzodiazepine!?_

Why the hell was she taking these pills? Was it because of her job? Concern grew in his mind as he tried to think of a reason why she was taking painkillers and sleep disorder pills, let alone Benzodiazepine. Before he could draw to a conclusion he heard the front door open, the man quickly shifted back to the purple wolf he was before and placed himself back on the dog bed. How had he not hear her coming? Before she even entered the room the scent of money, smoke and, alcohol grew thick in the air. The wolfs sensitive nose stung, he held in his breath as she walked in.

As Dalila walked in she turned to look at him, the wolfs breath left him in a whoosh. She wore prefect makeup, her lips a glossy red, cheeks blushed and her hair a wavy fall of silk, framing her beautiful face. But her eyes, although incredibly beautiful they were vacant and afraid.

Before he could ask what happened she locked herself in the bathroom. The wild canines keen sense of hearing could pick up the sound of hicupps and sniffles then soon afterwards the sound of running water.

After several mintues she exited the bathroom, clothed in a large, wornout shirt, along with a pair of sweats. She walked over and flopped herself facedown on the bed with one arm drapped over the side. From were the wolf sat he could see her hand shaking, automaticaly he got up and nuzzled it, her scent filling his lungs like a breath of fresh air. Dalila turned to face him, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Wow, looks like someone's in a good mood." She raised the hand up and placed it on his head.

Her fingers worked there magic on his ears, massaging, scratching, every now and then she would gently tug them but he liked it.

The wolf had just enough sense to ask her in a gruff voice,

"**How was your day?**"

_________________________


	6. Scars

**This story takes place after the MANGA series of Wolf's Rain NOT THE ANIMATED SERIES, even though Darcia in this story can change into a wolf/human .**

**I DO NOT OWN Wolf's Rain or BONES characters the only character I own "for now" is Dalila.**

Chapter.6

Scars

Dalila stood in the kitchen, cooking up dinner for her furry roomate and for herself. In the livingroom, the large purple wolf laid on the couch watching a cheetah hunting gazelle on TV.

"Its ready!" she called out as she placed a plate on the table and the other on the elevated dog tray.

The canine hopped off the couch and walked up to his plate inspecting to find dog food, but found a plate full of a variety of meats. Deer, rabbit, moose! There was even several leaves of Wheatgrass sprinkled on top. The wolf was just about to dig in when Dalila stopped him,

"Oh wait, I forgot something." he held back a growl as she walked over to his plate, ladle in hand.

She kneeled and drizzled the sause he saw in the pot before on top of the meat and leaves. The canines mouth began to water and he found himself drooling,

"Enjoy."

The wolf went head first into his meal and his mouth exploded with flavor, tangy, sweet, spicy, all the flavor you could imagine was there in his plate. He might have had the best chefs money could ever buy but they never prepared a meal like this for him. Dalila wasn't even half way finish with her meal by the time he began licking his plate clean. Once finished the wolf then walked over to her and placed his large head on her lap, somach sated he let out a sigh.

"So I'm guessing you like my cooking?" She teased with a grin, this time reaching her eyes.

The canine chuckled,

"**"_Like_" You've got to be kidding.**" He looked up at her.

"That good huh?" She place a hand on the top of his head and began a rubbing motion he remebered her doing when he snapped at her, starting from the scruff of his neck to the middle of his back as she continued to eat.

The wolf closed his eye and aloud himself the pleasure of having the human girls familier touch on him, and her familier smell flooding him. Unable to stand anymore he sat down and leaned into her, then slowly began to dose off as she did an attack on his ears.

For a moment everything went quite, and when he opened his eye to look up at her Hamona sat here. He violently jerked himself backwards hitting the wall, shock slammed into him with the force of a sword through the gut. He shook and scrubbed a paw over his face afraid to believe. Still the vision remained. Relief swamped him, overshadowing the shock, he shifted and yanked her into his arms. Burying his face in her neck he inhaled deeply, bringing her into his lungs.

"Hamona," he whispered hoarsely.

After a few harsh breaths he pulled slighty away.

In his arms he no longer held Hamona but the human girl, he should have shoved her away but instead he leaned in closer. His lips were an inch from hers when,

"Hey!"

With a snort the wolf jolted awake,

"Whoops, sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

She placed a hand on the scruff of his neck to clam him down but he shrugged her off then got up and walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. After taking the TV off Dalila followed him to the bedroom, she peeked around the door fram and found him on the dog bed facing the wall. She walked in and settled herself on the edge of her bed, the wolf giving no indication of her presence as he continued to face the wall.

The silence between them grew tense and awkward, then Dalila spoke up.

"So, who's Hamona?" She asked.

The canine turned to look at her, his face emotionless his eye empty and dangerous.

"Uh, you were talking in your sleep, and you've called me that a couples of times." She explained hastily.

He didn't answer her at first, just, continued staring at her. She felt her skin crawl and she moved around on the bed trying to get comfortable. She looked down at her hands to keep from staring back.

'_What's wrong with me, why am I reacting like this? His a wolf? An Animal?!?' _She thought as he blood began heating up.

The wolf inhaled deeply and shifted his glaze away from her to the stone floor.

"**She was my life partner.**" His voice quiered as he answered

Dalila looked up at him. His face still emotionless but his eye held sadness. Pain. Anger.

"_Was_? She died of something?"

He tried like hell to keep his composure from crumbling at the pain her question caused. He didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Dalila blinked hard to keep her tears back. Her gaze softly caressed his face, her eyes flashing sympathy. Lord, but she was sweet.

"By a hunter?"

"**No, by Nobles.**" His voice turned to a low growl as he said the last word.

"I hate those guys. All they do is capture wolves to open this Paradise world. Or do experiment on them, glad I'm not around those guys anymore." She grumbled.

He turn to look at her. Other then how ironic it was to agree on how he too hated the Nobles, he grew suspious. Questions began to spill from him.

"**How do you know of Paradise? Or what happens to wolves once they were captured, did you once worked for them?**"

His voice grew stern as the questions went on.

She raised her hands up in defence,

"I overheared a couple of co-workers talking about it at work after surving a couple customers."

The wolf relaxed and once again the room grew silent, but not for long as Dalila spoke up again.

"Hamona huh, pretty name, didn't think wolves named each other. Do you have a name?"

"**Darcia.**" he answered plainly

"Daaricaaa," She repeated, testing the name and turning it over in her head.

"I dont know why but," She tilled her head at the side and gave Darcia a confusing.

"I've heard that name somewhere before."

Darcia began to tense up, not many wolves out there that are named after the Head Noble. And if she figured out who he truely was he might have to end up killing her. Lead balls settled on his stomach as he thought about it.

"**So now that you know my name it only fair that I know yours.**" He hasitly said interupting her thoughts.

"Oh, its Dalila."

Dalila... the name slipped and slid through the corridors of his mind.

Dalila squeezed her eyes shut and held back a moan, a head ach suddenly started brewing as she massaged her temples.

Sensing her destress Darcia got up from the dog bed and stood at her side.

"**Whats wrong?**" His voice carried a hint of worry as he asked.

"Oh its nothing," She waved him off,

"Its just a head ach." She blindly reached over and picked up her Excedrin Migraine bottel from the nightstand and swallowed a pill.

She then brought her feet up on the bed and rested her head on the fluffy pillow, letting out a weary sigh.

"By tomorrow I'll be okay." She let out a yawn and fluttered her eyes closed,

"If you need anything don't hesitate to wake me up okay." She didn't wait for an answer and drifted off to sleep.

Darcia stood there at the side of the bed as she slept, bring every detail of her face to memory. Once he was positive that she entered a deep sleep he shifted back into a man, he then reached out and brushed his knuckles across her face. Drawing attention to his dirty fingers in comparision to her clean tan skin.

He drew his fingers away and looked down at himself for the first time. He was an utter mess, clothes ripped and tarnished, his skin covered in a light layer of dried up mud and blood. He turned to look at himself in the mirror disgusted at the way he looked. Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair only to have it get caught in the matted strands, he couldn't remember the last time he showered so he made his way to the bathroom.

___________


	7. Nightmares

**This story takes place after the MANGA series of Wolf's Rain NOT THE ANIMATED SERIES, even though Darcia in this story can change into a wolf/human .**

**I DO NOT OWN Wolf's Rain or BONES characters the only character I own "for now" is Dalila. **

Chapter.7

Nightmares

Darcias internal clock woke him up before dawn. Dalila drapped around him, still asleep, good thing cause after the shower he hopped into bed. He tried to pry her arms away but she held on tighter on cuddled closer, for a brief moment let himself have the luxury of being in her arms. Then again pried her arms from around him, this time with little effort. She mumble and shifted from her previous position but didn't awaken.

A soft ray of light creeped through the window as the sun began to peek above the clouds. Darica got up and tugged the curtains close, he didn't want her to wake up yet. He hovered over her sleeping body, taking in the sleeping beauty as she took shallow even breaths.

Then slowly her face drew into a questionable look,

"....Darcia?"

He's eye widen in surprise, she was dreaming about him. He leaned over close, waiting to hear more but all he could hear was her even breathing and little mumbles. He took one corner of the blankets and tugged it over her body, before moving to the living room. With a big sigh he settled into a large couch and placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose.

"_What the hell am I doing? Why am still here?_"

He ran his index and middle finger over his left eye-patch then suddenly got up and headed for the front door. The moment he had his hand on the door-nob a peculiar sound came from the bedroom that made him alert. He released the door-nob, shifted back into his purple canine self then headed toward the sound.

When he reached the door, he heard it again. Dalilas body curled into a tight ball her back facing him whimpering her dreams cursed by nightmares, he hopped on the bed and moved toward her.

"**Dalila?**" he whispered.

He hesitantly touched her shoulder, felt her shaking. She rolled suddenly, her hand coming up toward him, a knife slicing fast toward his jugular with deadly accuracy. The movement smooth and practiced.

He dodge the knife but several inches of his fur got cut than fell on the mattress. He caught her by the throat in his jaws, slamming her down to the mattress, his forelegs pinning her arms. His paw finding a pressure point to force release. She didn't cry out in pain, even when he dug his paw hard enough to bruise. The knife fell on the mattress then slid off the covers hitting the floor with a soft "thud".

Darcia was enormously strong, yet it was difficult to subdue her.

"**Wake up, Dalila,**" he growled.

Dalila fought back, her eyes wild, haunted.

"Darcia!" She called, the sound so filled with pain, so raw with terror.

"**For God sake, Dalila, wake up. I'm here. I'm here.**" He pinned her wrists, holding her down so she couldn't continue the attack.

"**You're having a nightmare. That's all it is, just a bad dream.** "

He knew the exact moment she became aware. Her body stilled, stiffened, her gaze jumped to his face for reassurance. Slowly he released her and sat up, allowing her to do the same. She broke out in cold sweat even though her skin was burning.

"S-someone's in the house, Darcia, I heard a noise." she shuddered.

"**It was a nightmare, beauty, nothing more.**"

"No, someones in the house. Downstairs." she clutched the sheet her knuckles pale.

"**Dalila, there's only on level in the house, there's no downstairs.**"

"But, I know, I heard..." She sighed and bowed her head in defeated.

It was some time before her body ceased trembling and she sat quietly on the bed. Darcias cool tongue licked against her burning forehead.

"**Feeling better?**"

"I feel like I'm making a fool of myself," she replied in a small voice.

"**Never that, honey,**" he murmured with gentle amusement.

"**You had a bad dream.**"

He felt one last shudder run through her body. Her cheeks turning red clearly showing how ashamed and embarrassed she was.

Dalila swung her legs over the edge of the bed, picked up a pill bottle from her nightstand and headed toward the bathroom. Darcia waited until she closed the door to search for the knife. She didn't seem like the kind of person that keep knives under her pillow, he examined it and sniffed a scent unfamiliar to him. Someone placed the knife there but that doesn't explain how she executed the move so flawlessly.

Ignoring the possibility that Dalila could be a retired wolf hunter he disposed the knife in the wastebasket.

He then waited for her to exit the bathroom.

When she did, she headed back towards the bed, turned and flopped down on it. Her body bouncing off the mattress. She folded her arms over her eyes and released a long sigh.

"Sorry, about that..."

Darcia came to the side of the bed,

"**Can you explain what all "that" was about?**"

"I don't even think I can,"

She sat up, resting her elbows on her knees, her fingers lanced together.

Darcia could see that she was scanning her thoughts for any answer.

"I had a dream," Dalila suddenly said.

"Well, more of a nightmare; I was a kid a "pup" strapped down on a gurney, a bed with straps. And there was a guy standing over me,"

The wolf listen in closer.

"He was dressed in doctors clothing talking about something, I only made out a couple of words like "Alchemy, Maiden,...Wolves"

"**Did you ask what he was taking about?**" The wolf asked in urgency.

"I couldn't, for some reason I couldn't speak! Then suddenly the doctor whips out this giant syringe! I tried to get up but something was holding me down. And just when he was about to inject it in me, I, somehow, grabbed a scalpel and... well, you know the rest." She finished off sobering up at the end.

It took Darcia a moment to analyze what was just told to him,

"Haha, your a weird one Darcia." Dalila said in amusement.

The wolf looked up at her confused,

"I've cared for a lot of animals while going through these nightmares, but your the first that asked about it."

"**Have you ever cared for wolves before?**"

"No, your the first. Guess you wolves think differently then most animals, almost like as if your a human in wolfs clothing."

Darcia nervously laughed at the comment and hastily went to the kitchen.

----

After breakfast Dalila checked the wolfs wounds and health.

"Your not quite really to go on your own yet, maybe within this week. Give or take."

As Darcia settled into the couch, she got up and went into her bedroom.

"Psssh!! Darcia." Dalila called from her room.

With a heavy sigh the purple canine got up and entered her room. He scanned the area but couldn't find her, she then peeked from the bathroom and motion him to follow. Once inside Dalila hastily closed the bathroom door from behind him.

Darcia turned to question but her mischievous grin silenced him, the sight made him a little nervous but he didn't let it show.

"**W-what's** **all this?**"

The wolf made a double take at the bathtub and gasped, dread took over as he saw a couple of animal soap products lined up against the tub wall.

"Its bath time."


	8. Bite

**This story takes place after the MANGA series of Wolf's Rain NOT THE ANIMATED SERIES, even though Darcia in this story can change into a wolf/human .**

**I DO NOT OWN Wolf's Rain or BONES characters, the only character I own "for now" is Dalila.**

Dalilah looked down at her purple prey. Every step she took forward became two back for Darcia, he'd try to make his way past her but she'd block anyway out. When he got backed into a corner he was left with no choice. In hopes to keep her away he went stiff, made himself as large as he could to show that he was serious, and to top it off let out long loud growls. He had to do it for her sake than for his, yesterday he's been getting her and Hamona mixed up. He could affored the mistake of getting them mixed up, since then he's tried to keep contact to a minnimun...

The closer she got the louder and more enraged he tired to present himself, the growling got so loud Dalila had a hard time hearing herself speak.

"Come on Darica, even wolves in the wild keep themselves clean."

She reached out to run her fingers through his clumped fur, but then, a flash of white teeth and a sudden pain hit her fingers.

She jerked her hand back and clutch it to her chest covering it with her other hand. She peered down and found blood seeped through her punchered fingers. Dalila looked to Darcia shocked, her expression reflecting back to her in the wolfs face. The wolf looked so ready to spill blood and now that he has he looked more like a scared kitten.

"_What have I done?_" Darica thought to himself.

He ment to fake it but he was so determin to keep her away.

Dalila said nothing, her shock expressionwas now a blank. She turned to the medicen cabinet and pull out some gauze and other med supplies than moved to the kitchen, all without giving Darica a single glance.

Slowly he followed behind, he found her at the sink cleaning her wounds. He walk to her, his claws scraping the stone floor. She gave no indication of his presents, only cringed when applying the disinfectant to her fingers.

Guilt ate at the wolf, this would be the second time he drew her blood. Each time, by her only trying to help him.

He walking up to apologies but she turned away to the fridge. She pulled out his bowl of chopped up meats and placed it on the elevated dog tray. Then sat at the couch to continue cleaning the bite he left on her.

Darcia mumbled a cures under his breath,

"_Well, you wanted her not touching you..."_

He ignored the dish and walked into the living from. He planned to sit at the front of her feet but she picked up a book from the coffee table and begin reading. Clearly she was giving the "cold shoulder".

Irritated he retuned to the kitchen and finished off he's meal. He wasn't going to let this affect him, she was nothing to him but his nurse. Afterwards he returned and got on the couch with her to take a nap.

Or pretend to.

He waited for her to pet him, for her fingers to run through his fur. But she didn't, the only thing he could hear her do was turn the pages of her book.

After a sigh of disappointment, when went to sleep...

...

**SOOOOOOO soooooorryyyyyyy that its taken me so long to continue the story, first year in college has been killing me.**

**Anyway sorry, again, with the time I have NOT been here you'd think this chapter would be longer, sorry...again. **


End file.
